


Valentine's Day

by Niina_rox



Series: Up10tion Relationships [5]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Valentine's Day

It's quiet in the house.

Gyujin is planning the perfect surprise for his boyfriend, who has been working long and tiring hours. So much so they barely see each other, so Gyujin's plan is to whisk Wooseok away for a couple of days. It's the night before Valentine's Day, and it's a little before eight. Of course, Gyujin is waiting for Wooseok to come home. It's good that they both have a few days off, it's quite clear that Wooseok really needs it. The moment he walks in the door he looks like he's going to collapse in the doorway. He can barely keep his eyes open as he, puts his things away. 

He's barely aware that his boyfriend is helping him until he ends up leaning against the wall. He thinks he's dreaming when he hears Gyujin laughing, a little a few minutes later Wooseok is being helped to their room. So he can get changed once, he's out of his work clothes. Gyujin holds him smiling like a fool, Wooseok seems pretty settled in his current position. "Would you like to have something to eat, or would you prefer to go to sleep." Silence follows for a few minutes then "I want to sleep but, I'm also hungry" it was evident that Wooseok had a dilemma.

He whined a little before adding, "I'm also quite comfortable in your arms." Gyujin laughed a little before leading him to the kitchen, Wooseok seemed to wake up a little. Even more so when he had, some dinner. Then they both simply relaxed in bed, holding each other. The next morning Wooseok woke up to the smell, of breakfast after he opened his eyes and untangled from the sheets. He noticed a couple of roses beside him on the bedside table; he smiled happily. A few minutes later Gyujin walked in with a cup of coffee, and a bright smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Wooseok, smiled a little "happy Valentine's Day." Gyujin leaned in and kissed him before, saying "there's more than just breakfast waiting for you." That certainly caught his attention, Wooseok got out of bed coffee now in hand. "Lead the way" a few moments later they were, at the dining table. Next to Wooseok's plate was an envelope, he almost didn't wait to sit down before opening it. He couldn't believe what he was holding; he managed to find his seat. "When did you organize this" Gyujin, took a few moments before adding.

"The other day I knew we both needed a couple, of days away I also know how exhausted you've been lately." Wooseok didn't know what to say he decided, to eat before saying anything about it. 

 

"I can't believe that we're going to a spa retreat," they had moved from the dining table. To the couch where they were sitting up but, were leaning against each other. It was pretty clear that nothing could, wipe the smile off of his face. It was only moments later that he couldn't, stop himself from repeatedly kissing his boyfriend. Gyujin still managed to giggle a little, as well. They would be leaving soon enough all they, needed to do was pack a bag of clothes. When they arrived forty minutes later Gyujin, checked them in once they were in their room.

It's when Wooseok found out he'll be having, a massage to start with. Which sounded really good to him, of course, Gyujin would be having one too. But his would be a different one, either way when they were done. Wooseok looked so relaxed more than he's, been in a long time. It's when they were relaxing in their room Wooseok, gave his boyfriend the present he'd been hiding in his bag. Gyujin was surprised "how did I not notice, you had this" Wooseok smiled cheekily. "I'm just sneaky" a few moments pass before, he adds.

"I'm so glad you thought of this," it proved to be the best couple of days for them. One of their most relaxing Valentine's Day. When they got home, Wooseok decided to a little, something for Gyujin. It started with a soft kiss and then, a suggestion of takeaway and a movie night.


End file.
